Warriors Lemons & Requests
by polar.breezes
Summary: Go ahead and request a warriors lemon story, or I'll post my fave pairings here doin' the nasty. So you can either request an existing cat in the series, or an oc of yours. Oc x existing character, or oc x oc. I do pretty much all formats [ rape, lust, love, incest, etc ].
1. Request Format

Heyo! I'm bored, and Warriors lemons sounds really fun to write. I've written them a while back, but I wanna give it another shot. So you can either request an existing cat in the series, or an oc of yours. Oc x existing character, or oc x oc.

* * *

><p><span><strong>FORMAT [ <em>I'll give examples<em> ]:**

**Cat Name:** Opalhaze  
><strong>What Main Cat Looks Like:<strong> Pale gray tabby w/ green eyes.  
><strong>Main Cat's Personality:<strong> Bossy, Mischievous, & Arrogant  
><strong>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Orientation:<strong> Bisexual [ homosexual, heterosexual, etc ]  
><strong>Partner:<strong> Amberripple  
><strong>What Partner Looks Like:<strong> Russet she-cat w/ amber eyes.  
><strong>Main Cat's Personality:<strong> Foxy, Teasing, & Kind  
><strong>Type:<strong> Rape, Love making, Lust, etc  
><strong>Setting:<strong> Leaf-bare, New-Leaf, Gathering, etc  
><strong>Plot?<strong> [ _this is optional_ ]

* * *

><p><span><strong>WRITING EXAMPLE:<strong>

Opalhaze cast his gaze across the dreary landscape. The pale green depths glinted as the morning sun hit his eyes just right, so he had to turn his head away to avoid the glare of light. Pale gray tabby fur fluffed itself against the chill that worked its way in that early leaf-bare morning. His breath escaped in patches of cloudy white. Though most would be out hunting, there was only one thing on his mind: _Amberripple_.

The tom had been waiting, carefully building their relationship and dropping subtle hints. Of course he only wanted to use her at first, he was now infatuated with the she-cat. His feelings, which were only lustful, had somehow blossomed into something warmer. Something that nursery queens could describe as - oh, StarClan forbid anyone ever heard him admit this - _love_.

He shuddered at the sound of it in his head and shook it away. Troubled, he decided to seek out the vixen colored beauty that had captured his heart. Of course it didn't take long, and once he found her, he recognized the warm glow. A smile spread over his lips and he gazed happily at the female.

"Opalhaze," she greeted with an almost sultry sounding voice. Her amber eyes seemed to scan me up and down for moons, until the heat spreading through my pelt could no longer take it. Not to mention something that was very important; she smelled like she was in heat.

Instantly crazed bells rung off in his head. He could feel his erection grow, excitement lacing his face. Carefully, he decided to make a move. And it wasn't long before they had started a dance. Circling, prancing, and gazing. Oh, those hot and passionate gazes she shot him drove him wild. His pheromones were raging now, and he could no longer hold back.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" she taunted, waggling her haunches in the air and eying him with eager anticipation.

Without a second thought, he leaped at the she-cat who had teased him with her annoyingly sexy ways for over seven moons. His best friend, his love, his everything... he would show her the time of her life...

[ _I won't go further cuz' you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store. c;;_ ]

* * *

><p>By the way, I won't be doin' the gross barbed penis cats. It weirds me out and I'd rather not, ya' know?<br>Also, _I don't own warriors_. c:


	2. Holly x Breeze: A Tunnel of Doom

Characters: Hollypaw & Breezepaw  
>Type: Incest [ cause they're half-siblings. Don't like, don't read. ;u ] &amp; also semi-rape &amp; semi-pleasure.<br>Time setting: A while after the near battle between WindClan & ThunderClan, when Holly, Lion, and Jay saved the kits along with Heather and Breeze.

* * *

><p>For a long time, Hollypaw had been hearing something strange from the tunnels below. A grunting sound, to put it simply. Though she never strayed down into the place in fear of the tunnels flooding again. That little expedition with her siblings had been dangerous and exhilarating. Though it had quenched the little black she-cat's taste for adventure, thus making her never want to get washed up into a raging current ever again.<p>

But she couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity was itching... no, it was burning her inside. She felt an impossibly ignorable need to find out exactly what those noises were. Apparently whenever she mentioned it, she found the gazes of the rest shaking their heads and laughing at her. Well, she would find out and prove to them they were all wrong. They'd all see.

So she made her journey to the tunnel entrance. Though she was afraid, she wasn't going to ignore her nagging thoughts. And before she could so much as enter the opening... she heard it. A low, moaning sound that echoed throughout the cave walls. The fur along her spine stood on end.

But it wasn't because of fear or surprise... well, it was partly surprise. And she was partly surprised because a feeling pooled around inside her stomach. It built steadily until she could be her... wait, what?

She felt a pulsing sensation at her rump. A pleasurable, almost agitating sensation that needed to be relieved. But she had no idea what triggered it, or how she could relieve it. And so she followed the sound that had caused such a reaction in her body. Perhaps if she found the source, she would be able to help the delicious feeling stop.

Her green eyes squinted and scanned the darkness. The moaning was coming from the left tunnel, closer now. So she ducked her head and continued on. The closer she got, the more her rear pulsed. And the more she felt her heart speed up, the more she felt almost frightened. What was this mysterious noise?

Her fur prickled suddenly was realization when a wall of scent hit her. Thank StarClan it hadn't been a fox. It was merely a WindClan cat, and a scent that was familiar. She raked her mind to attempt at putting a name to the smell. And finally, she pinned down the scent of Breezepaw. It was most definitely him.

And then there was another scent. A heavier one that almost smelled salty and thick. She wrinkled her nose, but despite it smelling odd and a bit icky, she felt perplexed and drawn to it. Her rear pulsed even more and she peered into the small clearing of the cave. Little light filtered through a crevice in the ceiling and she had squint while her eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

When her eyes finally could see every detail about her, she was thoroughly confused. Breezepaw was there alright, and he was definitely making the interesting smell and noises. The ones that attracted her in every way.

Her eyes trailed down, widening in surprise. What was he playing with? She'd never seen anything - wait. She traced back through her memories and remembered seeing something when she was younger. Yes, she remembered now. Cloudtail and Brightheart had been doing something back then, and she had seen something pink exit Cloudtail. Then he had proceeded to enter Brightheart with said pink thing. She had made wondrous noises, which sounded as if they were needing a bit of privacy. So Hollypaw had left.

She was jerked from her memory though when she realized it had suddenly turned all too quiet. She glanced at the spot Breezepaw had been, and felt her heart stop dead. He had vanished and now she couldn't see him. Her pelt prickled uneasily as she glanced around, trying to press closer into the shadows.

That's when she felt something press to her hindquarters. She let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled forward, into the light. Hollypaw whipped around and fixed her gaze on the presence that appeared behind her. She arched her spine at the shape she figured was Breezepaw.

"Show yourself," Hollypaw demanded with a hiss.

Breezepw slowly stepped into the light, his usual smirk dancing across his face. She'd never admit it, but she often found that smirk to be attractive. In a weird sort of way. Not that she'd ever form a crush on him. But still, she felt her heart quicken at his smile.

"Hollypaw," his deep voice greeted. She could feel his amber eyes rake up and down her pelt, until finally he scented the air. His smile seemed to grow ten times wider.

Nervously she shifted on her paws and calmed a bit, though was still guarded. "What... what were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head playfully. Obviously he knew what she meant, but apparently he was deciding to play innocent. Oh well, Hollypaw didn't mind asking anyways. She was a curious cat, it seemed.

"That pink thing you were playing with. I want to know what it is - and why you were making those noises?" she asked after a few stubborn heartbeats of silence.

"Oh, you mean this?" Breezepaw asked casually. He turned slightly so she could see the object now, larger than it had been previously and dripping with some sort of liquid. The same thrill of excitement entered her stomach and she pawed the ground anxiously.

"Yes," Hollypaw meowed without taking her eyes from it.

"Its my - well, I'll be polite and call it my shaft," he offered. "Does it excite you?"

"Excite me?"

He rolled his eyes, looking amused now. "Make you feel tingly? Honestly, for a know-it-all you sure know little about this," he murmured.

She backed up, spotting a sudden flash of interest in his eyes. As if he had just received a brilliant idea. "Yes...?"

The flash she had seen before instead remained in his eyes now. They glowed with a wild light, something she'd never seen before. They were focused and crazed. "Would you like me to teach you about what it does?"

"Why not?" Hollypaw pondered curiously.

"Do you know what mating is?"

Hollypaw felt an inkling of realization. What did kit-making have to do with shafts and the pleasurable feeling in her tummy? "Y-yeah. When you make kittens, right?" she asked with a tilted her.

"That's typically what that feeling means. I can show you how it works - how to make you feel good, and how to mate."

Her green eyes flashed in alarm and she backed up. "N-no. I..."

He brushed past her pelt and grappled with her haunches, nosing her in places she didn't know could cause so much pleasure. Was he attempting to make kittens with her?

"Stop!" she squeaked.

"C'mon, Hollypaw, you'll love it..." she heard him murmur with a heavy voice.

She scrambled away, easily pushing past him and darting into the network of tunnels. Her heart thumped fearfully for what he was asking of her. She did not want kittens, and especially not with him. She couldn't stand his know-it-all attitude. Her pelt prickled at the idea of being mates with him and she ran harder.

Soon though, she had gotten lost in the maze of tunnels. She had no idea where she was, and whenever she heard paw steps she scrambled in a weird direction. The echos on the cave made her confused, and she had no idea which way he was or where she was. All she was doing was running; running from a threat in unknown terrain.

Her paws ached and her muscles felt taught and tired after what seemed like moons of running blindly. Now she stood panting in a tunnel, shrouded in black with little light streaming in from a hole in the roof high above. She let out a little whimper as she heard something behind her. She was too tired to move. How could she fend for herself now?

"Gotcha," came the voice she had expected to hear.

A warm body pressed flush against hers in the somewhat cramped space. She felt whiskers brushed her ears and paws push her down. She was too exhausted to fight, so instead she allowed her body to be pulled by gravity. A satisfied grunt followed after the movement and she could heard a rumble of purring in her attackers throat.

"That's it," Breezepaw soothed. Her traced a paw along her flank and smiled. "Let me show you a good time, Hollypaw..."

Hollypaw felt her somach roll and she began to push against his hold, regretting ever giving up her struggle now. She could no longer get away, and now she had to face the doom ahead. Unless she could talk him out of it, that is. "B-Breezepaw, please. Just please... don't," she whimpered.

Instead of listening though, she felt him grab her scruff and hunch over her back. Something warm and stick traced along down her spine, slowly creeping to the pulsing place that was growing more and more so noticeable. It was agonizing, the slowness. And she could tell he was teasing her. So she let out a distressed mumble and without realizing it, thrust her rump up against the '_shaft_'.

She heard him grunt in surprise and amusement. "Hold still. I want to enjoy every second of it. But with you squirming like that..." he trailed off, the ending of his sentence sound more like a moan.

"Please, don't.." she begged.

"Oh come now..." he growled. His teeth sunk deeper into her scruff, piercing skin lightly. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to be noticeable. "You enjoy it, you just don't realize it. Why don't you give up and be the dirty little kitty you are?"

His voice was alluring, deep and enough to make her body quiver. She pulsed again and wriggled. "N-no, your wrong," she mumbled. But... she was in fact the one who was wrong.

She felt it draw nearer to her private area, and pause just over it. She felt him begin to circle it and grunt with concentration. Her hips wanted to buck forward, but she resisted the urge. She didn't want to encourage him any more than he already was. But it felt... so good...

She was suddenly pulled out of her trance when she heard him murmur in her ear, "Its going to hurt when I enter. I expect your a virgin so..."

Though he had warned her it would hurt, she detected a note of amusement and deviousness. As if he would enjoy whatever sound erupted; be it pain or pleasure. Her paws shook and she attempted to scramble away again. But she felt the same teeth sink into the same spot in her scruff, holding her in place and refusing to budge.

She heard Breezpaw laugh and continue to circle her rump. But all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she felt his shaft enter a hole she didn't even know existed. At first she felt pleasure, but suddenly there was a burst of pain. It was as if something inside her had torn apart. She could feel warm liquid seep out of her area, but that didn't stop the tom above her.

"N-no!" she growled. "STOP! I-it hurts!"

He ignored her and continued to pump into her. "Your core... its so... tight," he growled with pleasure. She felt him trembled and bite down harder into her scruff, shifting over her and pumping a bit faster. She wasn't sure weather to feel excited or in pain. Both of them would be equally accurate to say, right now.

"I d-don't... stop, I don't like-"

She was cut off by his growl. "Yes you do, Hollypaw," he hissed through a mouthful of her neck fur.

Despite her cries of anguish, she knew that he was right. She was enjoying this. Immensely. Her tail quivered and her eyes shut tight from the ecstasy building within. In, and out. In, and out. It was a rhythmic motion that turned pleasurable after the throbbing pain of loosing her... virginity? Is that what he had called it?

The pain began to ebb away, until it was a dull feeling. Now she only felt the warm feeling inside, begging for more and more. She found herself moving with him, bucking her hips wildly and pushing him in deeper. She couldn't get enough of the feeling, and she needed more. She needed every inch of him inside of her.

She felt a pressure in her stomach, building slowly and surely. She didn't know what it was, but it was definitely there. She heard Breezepaw grunt in pleasure a release her neck. But she was too far gone in the fantasy to want to escape.

Soon both were moaning, writhing, and pumping. Breezepaw with his deeper a gravely voice, and Hollypaw with her high pitched almost wailing noises.

A squeak was pulled from her when the pace quickened. He was, well, thrusting harder inside of her. And her voice suddenly cried out, "H-harder!"

She didn't know where it had come from, but the order was a whimpering sound. She wanted to quicken the pace, to be slammed into from the core he had called tight. To feel his shaft constrict her walls and rub it, building the pleasure in her stomach.

"B-beg for it," he growled.

"P-please, Breezepaw, please... mate with me harder," she moaned.

He obeyed and quickened the little dance. She felt it slamming into her core now, faster than she could ever imagine. Groans and moans were spilling from her mouth with each push. She felt something else touch her; his tail. It snaked around to find her other entrance, a forbidden place that seemed too small.

But he managed to push in anyways and pumped that area as well. It was painful and burned at first, but it turned into more pleasure she couldn't possibly bear.

Her body shuddered as she let out one last final cry, along with the tom pumping inside her as well. They both screamed at the same time, something wet and weird feeling exploding from both herself and him.

Her walls closed down around his shaft, before giving one last squeeze and releasing it.

She collapsed in a panting heap next to him, and cast him a tired gaze. What had she done? She might have gotten... she shook her head. No. She wouldn't worry herself over it. Chances were she wasn't old enough, or she was lucky. She couldn't have kits. Not now.

Breezepaw shifted to gaze at her with his vibrant amber eyes. The same smirk was playing over his face as he raked his gaze over her body. "We should do this again, sweetheart," he purred.

Though she wanted to say no, her mouth panted out the words, "_Definitely_."

* * *

><p>A moon or so passed. And though the met on occasion, it stopped after a few moons. She felt moody, less wanting to perform those activities with him. She felt worried, seeing as when she tromped around one day one of her Clanmates had asked her; "<em>Who's the luck guy?<em>"

Fearfully, she waited to see if her suspicions were correct.

And one morning they turned to be so. For she sat, next to the nursery, swollen stomach and all. There was no doubt in her mind now that she and Breezepaw - well, Breezepelt now - were having kits. Hollyleaf shuddered fearfully and felt her chest heave with sobs. She didn't want this - she had only wanted the fun part...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Please tell me how it was. Its my first lemony story in a while. :c


End file.
